


Chalk on the Pavement

by now_im_just_some_sherlock_that



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Believe in Sherlock, Cosplay Music Video, Fanvids, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Video, tear-jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that/pseuds/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to cope with Sherlock's death, oblivious to the fact that the detective is watching over him every day. Contains extreme feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk on the Pavement




End file.
